Naruto Uchiha
by kotexan1011
Summary: La pelea entre Konoha y los Sres Feudales llega a su fin... Ambos le prometieron volver... pero ella siente que no será así... Epilogo
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke narra

Desde niños siempre que nos veíamos volviamos nuestras caras, él siempre competía conmigo. Siempre le ganaba. Eramos rivales de por vida (como diria Gai-sensei)Pero a la vez teníamos un lazo indestructible, nuestra amistad. Hubo un tiempo en el que me convencí de que la amistad y otras emociones eran solo un obstaculo para mi venganza. Me equivoque esos lazos te hacen más fuerte. Y así me lo demostro mi mejor amigo: Naruto.

Han pasado dos meses desde que regrese a Konoha, mi hogar. Tsunade-sama me ascendio a jounin, al igual que Sakura y Naruto. De momento me han asignado varias misiones, pero no con el equipo Kakashi. Bueno si, pero con el nuevo es decir Yamato, Sai y Naruto. A Sakura se le ha asignado entrenar y capacitar nuevas enfermeras. He de decir que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que ha cambiado, si antes la observaba, ahora no le puedo quitar la vista de encima. Esta más linda, ahora sonríe a menudo, se le ve feliz. Aunque sus berrinches y mal humor siguen iguales, y lo peor ahora es más fuerte que antes ¬¬u

Konoha ya no esta en paz como antes, algunas aldeas dirigidas por estúpidos señores feudales con la idea de poseer más territorio y poder, han comenzado a atacar pueblos, Konoha se les ha opuesto y esta protegiendo a la mayoria de las aldeas, por esa razón han contratado ninjas renegados, que tienen como misión mermar la fuerza militar de Konoha.

Aunque en la aldea no se han hecho notar las distintas peleas que hemos tenido que batallar. Aun se puede sentir un poco de paz.

Tsunade nos envio a todos los ninjas a una revisión médica, que perdida de tiempo. Aunque estare con Sakura ^^

Al llegar su inconfundible cabello rosa, hace que la encuentre de inmdiato, esta con Naruto, me acerco

Sak: ¡Sasuke-kun!, primero debes ir a medir tu chakra y fuerza, luego viens conmigo, vamos apresurate.

Nar: Si teme, tenemos que salir de misión en una hora

Sas: Rayos, lo sé...

Luego de hacer lo que Sakura me dijo, volví con ella, aunque tenía que esperar, habían unos ninjas antes que mi turno llegara, no tenía idea en que consistía lo que hacia Sakura hasta que avance un poco más; estaba viendo el equilibrio de nuestro chakra. He de decir que no molesto para nada que ella me hiciera ese exámen, pero a los demás sí, estúpidos, la mayoría se sonrojaba al tenerla cerca.

Por fin llego mi turno, me sente frente a ella, estaba anotando algo, luego termino y se acerco a mí, una estupida sonrisa aparecio en mi rostro, no la podía evitar. Me pidio que cerrara mis ojos, al instante senti su mano en mi frente, luego me dijo que abriera los ojos, al hacerlo, pude ver sus hermosos ojos mirandome, se sonrojo y se alejo de mí -La coloque nerviosa-pense. Antes de poder decir nada, Naruto me estaba llamando, me estaban esperando para irnos.

Regresamos en 3 días, no se porque pero me encuentro afuera del Hospital, me iba a marchar de ese lugar cuando escucho su voz

Sak: Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sas: Eh, nada solo daba un paseo

Sak: Ya veo

Sas: ¿No tienes guardia hoy?

Sak: No por suerte, ¿Sabes hecho de menos ir de misiones con ustedes?

Sas: Sí, no es lo mismo sin tí

Sak: O//O ¿En serio?

Sas:... Sí... Eh ¿Quieres ir al Ichiraku?

Sak: Claro, veo que Naruto te a contagiado

Sas: Ya lo creo, aunque nunca tan fanático como él.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí reportándome lo más pronto posible… La verdad es que él primer capitulo lo subí de suerte, ya que no me manejo mucho con el inglés y me parece que borre varias veces lo que ya tenía listo… Pero ahora ya se va tornando más fácil y puedo traer el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 2: Unidos y separados

Sasuke narra

Al llegar nos atendieron de inmediato, conversamos de distintas cosas, y como es obvio terminamos riéndonos recordando las tonteras que hacia Naruto. Al terminar ella no quiso regresar aun a su casa, así que fuimos a dar un paseo. No se como pero de pronto nos encontramos peleando, claro "amistosamente". Sus ninjutsus médicos son increíbles y sus golpes son muy poderosos, Sakura se a vuelto realmente fuerte. Ahora entiendo porque Naruto decía que a lo que nunca se enfrentaría, sería a Sakura enojada. Al cansarnos decidimos irnos cada uno a su casa. Pero antes

Sak: Vaya, estoy agotada

Sas: Igual yo... Tsunade-sama debería reasignarte a nuestro equipo, serías de gran ayuda.

Sak: Si... pero el hospital también me necesita, aunque no me molestaría volver con ustedes... Bueno, me voy ... adiós

Sas: Espera...

No se como, pero la estaba besando, la tenía aprisionada junto a mí, no se cuanto duro ese beso, pero me quede sin aliento y tuvimos que separarnos. Ella me miro sonrojada, yo con esa estúpida sonrisa que no podía evitar, tomo mi cara y me beso. Luego se fue corriendo, dejándome estupefacto y deseando que llegara mañana para verla de nuevo.

Así pasaron las semanas. Sakura y yo, cada tiempo que teníamos lo pasábamos juntos. Naruto nos sonreía cada vez que nos veía juntos, aunque con cierta tristeza.

Nos juntábamos con los demás equipos cada vez que podíamos, el lugar preferido era la Barbacoa, Shouji era el más contento, Shikamaru siempre se quejaba de lo problemáticas que eran sus misiones, Ino no dejaba en paz a Sai, Neji no decía mucho pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar reírse de las estupideces de Lee, Naruto y Kiba, Tenten era la más contenta por verlo reír, Shino a veces decía algunas de sus frases filosóficas y Hinata, vaya solo con que Naruto se le acercara se desmayaba. Que buenos recuerdos.

Cierto día Tsunade-sama pidió voluntarios para ir hacia la Aldea de la Hierba. Necesitaban refuerzos, los ninjas que los atacaban cada vez eran más fuertes y pronto esa Aldea estaría bajo su control. Decidí ir. Sakura...

Sak: No vayas Sasuke, es muy peligroso

Sas: No te preocupes, soy fuerte...

Sak: Lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas de nuevo...

Sas: Volveré, te lo prometo

Sak: Pero...

Sas: Sí no los ayudamos, Konoha estará más cerca de los ataques de esos ninjas, debemos proteger la Aldea.

Sak: Tienes razón, pero cuídate por favor.

Sas: Lo haré, tú solo espérame

Sak: Sí

Fue difícil despedirme de ella, no sabía cuantos días estaría lejos de ella, pero debía hacerlo para que la paz de nuestra Aldea continuara.

Naruto también quería ir, pero Tsunade-sama no lo dejo, le ordeno que se mantuviera en Konoha, él lideraría a los ninjas que deberan proteger Konoha en caso de cualquier ataque, no se pudo rehusar, sabía como se colocaba Tsunade cuando se enojaba.

Sak: Vuelve pronto y cuídate

Sas: Ya me lo dijiste, pero lo haré

Nar: Teme, más te vale volver pero antes derrotas a todos esos malditos

Sas: Sí dobe, tú protege Konoha y...

Me lleve a Naruto lejos de Sakura...

Sas: Naruto, quiero pedirte un favor

Naruto: Tú Teme pidiéndome un favor O_O

Sas: Tsk, Sí... cuida de Sakura por mí... cuando regrese le pediré que se case conmigo

Nar: No te preocupes, yo la cuidare, pero tu también, cuídate.

Nos abrazamos y ambos abrazamos a Sakura, me marche viendo a las dos personas más importantes para mí.

Al llegar a la Aldea de la Hierba, junto a otros ninjas nos asignaron el área sur, en ese lugar había habido innumerables batallas y era el lugar más débil. Gracias a una buena estrategia, logramos derrotar a muchos enemigos, pero rápidamente debíamos formar un plan para mantener intactas las barreras que teníamos.

A pasado 1 mes, recibí un mensaje de Sakura (Esos ninjas mensajeros hacen muy bien su trabajo) me cuenta que Naruto a hecho un buen trabajo como líder, han tenido algunas batallas pero nada que no pudieran solucionar. Ella por su parte, me cuenta que me extraña mucho y que me manda muchos besos. Sí supiera cuanto la extraño yo, nunca creí que podría sentirme así, pero claro la amo. Ahora se un poco, lo que debe haber sentido ella cuando me marche de la Aldea.

Sakura relata

Tres meses han pasado desde que Sasuke esta en la Aldea de la Hierba, lo extraño mucho, aunque entre el Hospital y Naruto, se me hacen cortos los días.

Naruto cada vez que puede me hace reír con sus tonterías.

Hemos recibido varios ninjas heridos estas últimas semanas, Tsunade-sama nos a informado que aldeanos de otras Aldeas llegaran a refugiarse en Konoha.

La situación en la Aldea de la Hierba no es muy buena tampoco, a mejorado pero aun falta para que Sasuke regrese.

Hace unos días Naruto entro en el Hospital, pero su cara era distinta, no estaba sonriendo como siempre, su cara más bien era seria; me llamo y me pidió que llamara a una de las enfermeras. Al llegar con ella Naruto acongojado le dio una terrible noticia, su hermano había muerto en uno de los ataques a Konoha, el llanto de esa chica me paría el corazón, unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas; lo único que hacía era rogar para que Sasuke se encontrara bien. Naruto estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, prontamente ambos salían hacía donde seguro se encontraba el hermano de ella.

Desde ese día me encuentro afligida, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la figura de Naruto parado frente a mí, dándole una mala noticia a alguien.

Cierto día, estaba terminando de curar a un chico que había llegado unos momentos antes, cuando vi a Naruto afuera de las puertas del Hospital, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, trataba de contenerse pero no podía. Decidí salir a ayudarlo a calmarse pero me detuve al notar su expresión al mirarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sus lágrimas aumentaron

Nar: Sakura...

Sak: ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me miras así?...

Nar: El Teme...

No falto que dijera más, grite, llore, golpee a Naruto en el pecho, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber, no lo aceptaba. El me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho.

Nar: Esta muerto... esta muerto... Sakura el teme

Sak: ¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!!

Tsunade-sama nos confirmo la noticia, todo el grupo de Sasuke había sido emboscado por una gran cantidad de ninjas. Los refuerzos que llegaron en ayuda de Sasuke y los otros solo lograron ver a Sasuke que luchaba con tres ninjas cerca de un río, según el reporte que ellos mandaron, Sasuke estaba muy herido, cuando los refuerzos iban en su ayuda lo vieron caer al río, junto a dos ninjas. Lo buscaron pero no encontraron rastro de él, solo su espada entre unas piedras y su haori ensangrentado entre unas rocas del río.

T_T Sasuke… snif, snif…

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo… si es que las fans de Sasuke no me matan primero ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin pude actualizar… he intentado varias veces, pero mi internet se caía T_T Pero no me di por vencida y aquí esta la conti.

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ^W^ eso me hace muy feliz… Ahora no los entretengo más y a leer!!!

* * *

En el capitulo anterior…

Nar: Esta muerto... esta muerto... Sakura el teme

Sak: ¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!!

Tsunade-sama nos confirmo la noticia, todo el grupo de Sasuke había sido emboscado por una gran cantidad de ninjas. Los refuerzos que llegaron en ayuda de Sasuke y los otros solo lograron ver a Sasuke que luchaba con tres ninjas cerca de un río, segun el reporte que ellos mandaron, Sasuke estaba muy herido, cuando los refuerzos iban en su ayuda lo vieron caer al río, junto a dos ninjas. Lo buscaron pero no encontraron rastro de él, solo su espada entre unas piedras y su haori ensangrentado entre unas rocas del río.

Lo que sigue

Capitulo 3: Una oportunidad para dos

Sakura relata

Han pasado 4 meses desde ese fatídico día. Sigo con mi vida, como todos me aconsejan. Naruto me viene a ver todos los días, el también sufre con la ausencia de Sasuke pero aun así logra hacerme reír, ambos nos hemos hecho inseparables, el dolor nos a unido aun más.

La paz aun no retorna al País del Fuego, he tenido que salir a luchar algunas veces ya que la fuerza militar de Konoha ase a reducido un poco. Aun así en la villa se respira un poco de paz, hemos tenido algunos ataques, pero solo hechos aislados y solucionados rápidamente.

Nos reunimos con los chicos (Neji, Shino, Shouji, Shikamaru, Tenten; Ino, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Lee y Naruto) en la barbacoa, estamos celebrando el compromiso de Neji y Tenten ( A: ¿Quién lo diría?, pero en mi fic todo puede pasar^^) no puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, se les ve tan felices. Recuerdo a Sasuke, Naruto ve mi cara de tristeza y junto a Ino me conversan de cualquier tontera, hasta que logran hacerme reír.

Naruto relata

Me encuentro frente al memorial de los ninjas, a pasado un año desde que Sasuke murió, aun me cuesta creerlo pero me he ido resignando; debo ser fuerte por mí y por Sakura…

…Me encuentro comiendo con Sakura en el Ichiraku, a decir verdad ya se me a hecho frecuente comer con ella en ese lugar, creo que me estoy enamorando más de ella, siempre lo he estado, pero ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke y él de ella.

Debo decir que el verlos juntos me causaba tristeza, pero a la vez me alegraba verlos felices, en ese tiempo decidí olvidar ese sentimiento de amor hacia Sakura y transformarlo en amistad. Pero ahora, no lo puedo evitar, trato de estar todo el tiempo que puedo con ella. No se si algún día me atreveré a decírselo.

***

Tres años y medio desde que Sasuke murió. Hace un año que Sakura y yo estamos juntos. Un día en el que fui gravemente herido y creí morir, decidí decirle todo lo que sentía, al principio se sorprendió y pasado algunos días me evitaba, me estaba volviendo loco pensar que había arruinado todo. Un día decidí esperarla afuera del Hospital, teníamos que hablar. Tal como lo pensé, al notar mi presencia quiso evadirme, pero la tome firme de sus brazos y tuvo que escucharme

Nar: Por favor Sakura, necesitamos hablar

Sak: Es... esta bien

Nar: Disculpa si lo que te dije ese día te molesto, pero es la verdad, siempre te he amado, pero tú elegiste a Sasuke. Quise ser tú amigo solamente, pero en estos años no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Sak: Naruto... yo no se que decir... bueno sí, creo que nunca olvidare a Sasuke...

Nar: Lo sé... siempre lo amarás

Sak: Sí... aun lo hago

Nar: Pero... el ya... no esta

Sak: Lo sé... lo sé

Nar: Por favor, dame una oportunidad, no te pido que lo olvides, solo que intentes quererme...

Sak: Este último tiempo te he sentido muy cerca mío, a decir verdad tú me has dado fuerzas para seguir con mi vida y no dejarme morir... ¿no lo sé? ¿Crees que te pueda llegar a amar?

Nar: ¡Sakura!, si me aceptas ten por seguro que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Ese día Sakura me acepto, a la mayoría no les sorprendió el saber que estábamos juntos, es más decían que nadie mejor que yo para estar al lado de Sakura.

Parece que por fin las guerras llegarán a su fin, la Hokage se reunirá con todos los señores feudales y Tsunade-sama espera que lleguen a un acuerdo. Todos en la Aldea también lo esperamos.

Sakura narra

Me encuentro en el Hospital, ya ha oscurecido. Naruto no debe tardar en venir por mí. Al principio dude en llegar a quererlo, no más que un amigo, pero debo aceptar que lo quiero mucho... aunque no creo llegarlo a amar como a Sasuke.

Decido salir a esperar a Naruto fuera del Hospital, ha tardado un poco. Al pasar por la puerta veo una figura parada frente a mí, -debe ser Naruto-pienso. Pero no es él…debo estar soñando, debe ser una mentira. Me quedo inmóvil. El hombre se acerca a mí, me abraza y me besa. No hay duda es Sasuke. Me mira a los ojos, me sonríe y me abraza nuevamente. En ese instante llega Naruto, queda inmóvil viéndonos, Sasuke le sonríe y le hace una seña para que se acerque, lo abraza. Yo observo en silencio -Sasuke esta vivo- es todo lo que pienso.

Nar: ¿Pero cómo? Nos dijeron que habías muerto

Sas: Es largo de contar, pero fui arrastrado por las aguas del río, al recobrar la conciencia me encontré en un pueblo aislado entre los valles. Debido a mis heridas y golpes tuve que permanecer en ese lugar, además de que no recordaba mucho quién era, solo sus rostros no los olvide. Hace unos meses recordé todo y decidí regresar.

Nar: Ya veo, pasaste por muchas cosas

Sas: Sí, pero ya estoy aquí, y voy a cumplir lo que te dije cuando me marche

Flash Back

Sas: Naruto, cuida de Sakura, protégela. Cuando vuelva voy a pedirle que se case conmigo

Fin flash Back

Nar: Espera Sasuke

Sas: ¿Qué pasa?

Nar: Es que... ella... Sakura

Sas: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Nar: Ella ya no esta sola...

Sak:...

Sas: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nar: Tiene novio

Sas: ¿Es cierto?...Sakura

Sak:: Sí... yo te creía muerto...si hubiera...

Sas: No tienes que decir más, ya veo lo mucho que me querías (en tono sarcástico)

Nar: No la culpes a ella, nosotros te creíamos muerto...

Sas: ¡Tú!, tú eres su novio... mi mejor amigo... mi hermano... tú

Nar: Pensábamos que estabas muerto

Sas: Cállense, no digan más... Felicidades.... Creo que debí haber muerto ese día, he venido a interrumpir su felicidad

Sak: No digas eso Sasuke... T_T

Sasuke narra

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, pensaba que volver a Konoha después de tanto tiempo iba ser agradable, volver a ver a mi amada Sakura, y al dobe de Naruto. Pero esa noticia que acababa de recibir me dejo en estado de shock, mi novia y mi mejor amigo estaban juntos, la rabia se apodero de mí, golpee el suelo maldiciendo mi suerte.

***

Me encuentro en la barbacoa, los muchachos están brindando por mi regreso, están todos muy animados. Nadie habla de naruto ni de Sakura. De pronto Kiba se queda mirando hacia la entrada. Miro hacia ese lugar y veo a Naruto, tomo un vaso y hago un brindis

Sas: Un brindis por mi traidor amigo Naruto.

Kiba: Ey... Sasuke, creo que ustedes deberían hablar

Shik: Esto si que es problemático, pero es la verdad

Sas: Ven Naruto, toma un vaso y brinda conmigo

Naruto se acerco, pero no tomo el vaso que le serví.

Sas: En la Aldea en la que estuve este tiempo, sino brindas, es una falta de respeto hacia quien hace el brindis.

Naruto tomo el vaso y brindo conmigo

Sas: Por ti, que cumpliste con lo que te pedí... cuidaste muy bien de Sakura ¿Eh?

Nar: Creíamos que habías muerto

Sas: Ja,ja Eso no te disculpa, se suponía que eras mi amigo

Nar: Aun lo soy, pero... me enamore de ella...

Sas: Repite eso y te parto la cara

Chouji: Tranquilos chicos

Neji: Vámonos, ellos deben solucionar sus problemas a solas

Lee: Pero...

Kiba: Vamos

Naruto y yo seguíamos discutiendo, hasta que inevitablemente terminamos en golpes; casi al amanecer decidimos dejar la pelea, ambos estábamos exhaustos, hicimos las pases, pero quizás ya nada sería como antes. Decidimos que ambos seriamos amigos de Sakura y ella sería quien elegiría.

Luego de esa "conversación" cada uno se fue a su casa. Como al mediodía sentí unas explosiones, me levante de inmediato, salí a la calle y me encontré con los demás. Me informaron que estaban atacando Konoha, nos dirigimos a las puertas y Kakashi nos dio más detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La supuesta paz que querían negociar los señores feudales había sido una farsa, estaban planeando atacar Konoha.

Naruto, Neji, Kiba y yo fuimos hacia el sur de la Aldea, se escucharon más explosiones. Era necesario detener el avanzar de los enemigos, mientras los ninjas de Konoha refugiaban a los civiles. Luego de que todos estuvieran resguardados atacaríamos.

¿Qué ira a hacer Sakura?... Uno de los 3 va a terminar sufriendo inevitablemente…

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo "Muerte, lágrimas y venganza"

Cuídense!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin pude actualizar!!!! Al menos lo hice antes del 2010 ^_^ Espero que les guste la conti y a aviso que ya solo quedan 2 o 3 capis T_T… Y ya tengo 2 nuevos Fics más para subir, asi que no se libraran tan pronto

de mi.. En fin no les entretengo más y a leer!!!

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Sasuke narra:_

_Naruto, Neji, Kiba y yo fuimos hacia el sur de la Aldea, se escucharon más explosiones. Era necesario detener el avanzar de los enemigos, mientras los ninjas de Konoha refugiaban a los civiles. Luego de que todos estuvieran resguardados atacaríamos._

Capitulo 4: Muerte, lágrimas y venganza

Sakura narra

Estaba sentada en un árbol observando el cielo, cuando sentí una explosión, al instante vi humo no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Decidí dirigirme hacia allá, pero recordé que Tsunade-sama me había dicho que debía encargarme del Hospital, ese se convertiría en el lugar más importante de Konoha si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Cambie mi rumbo y me dirigí hacia allá. Una segunda explosión me tomo por sorpresa, alcance a reaccionar y pude proteger a una señora y sus hijos, al instante llegaron unos Anbus, me ayudaron ya que me lastime el brazo y tenía sangre en mi rostro que emanaba de un corte que tenía en mi cabeza, les ordene que llevaran a la señora y a los niños al refugio, yo me curaría y me iría a ayudar en el Hospital. Así lo hicieron.

Al llegar al Hospital, todos estaban muy agitados, llegaban los primeros heridos, rápidamente el nº de heridos aumento, era un caos. De pronto una explosión cerca del Hospital coloco a todos muy nerviosos. Estábamos calmando a los pacientes cuando una fuerte explosión destruyo las salas de atrás del Hospital. Socorrimos a las personas que pudimos, lamentablemente no eran muchas.

Salí a ordenar el ingreso al Hospital, Shizune que había llegado hacia poco con Tsunade-sama me ordeno que priorizara a los que podían ser salvados. No me agrado lo que me ordenaron, pero entendí que si no lo hacíamos así, el nº de muertos aumentaría.

Salí y empecé con mi labor, al instante nuevas explosiones, algunos ninjas aparecieron con la intención de atacar el Hospital, obviamente no lo permití. Me encontraba luchando con ellos cuando apareció Akamaru y me protegió del ataque de un ninja que no había visto. Pronto Neji, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke estaban a mi lado. Este último se acerco preocupado a mí

Sas: Estas herida

Sak: ¿Qué? Ah... lo dices por esto (un rastro de sangre sobre mi frente) no es nada

Sas: No pudimos venir antes, pero ya estamos aquí. Vuelve al Hospital, nosotros los protegeremos.

Así lo hice, volví a mi labor. Pronto una nueva explosión, un poco más alejada del Hospital. Seguían llegando heridos. De pronto un Anbu se acerco a mí, con una chica en brazos. La reconocí al instante, era Hinata. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, le revise el pulso, estaba muy débil. Le indique que la llevara con Tsunade-sama de inmediato.

Mientras, los chicos ya tenían todo bajo control, parecía que los ataques comenzaban a cesar, seguramente se retiraban.

Al terminar mi labor me dirigí inmediatamente a saber sobre el estado de Hinata. Al entrar al Hospital pude ver a Tsunade-sama que atendía a otros pacientes, -Hinata ya debe estar mejor-pensé. Me acerque a ella.

Sak: Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

Tsu: ... Lo lamento... no pude salvarla...

Sak: ¿Qué?... Pe... ro...

Tsu: Perdió mucha sangre, si... hubiera llegado antes... quizás

Las lágrimas asomaron en mi rostro. Tsunade-sama me ordeno que ayudara a los heridos, después podría llorar. Ahora la prioridad era salvar cuantas vidas pudiéramos. Enjugue mis lágrimas e hice lo que mi maestra me ordeno.

Horas más tarde, al estar todo más calmado, me senté en una banca. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y deje fluir mis lágrimas, lloraba en silencio. Hinata... porque tuvo que morir... ella se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas...Pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, levante mi vista y vi. a Sasuke. De inmediato me arroje a sus brazos y lloré. Estuve llorando unos minutos sin parar, la pena que sentía me impedía controlarme. Sasuke me beso en la frente y...

Sas: Cálmate Sakura... ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué lloras así?

Me di cuenta de que Naruto estaba mirándonos, me separe de Sasuke y les conté lo que le había ocurrido a Hinata, ambos se apenaron. Naruto quedo inmóvil, de sus ojos caían gruesas lágrimas sentí el impulso de ir a abrazarlo. Me acerque a él, en ese momento entraron corriendo Neji y Kiba, se acercaron a Naruto al verlo llorar, al enterarse de lo que paso, Neji fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su prima, Kiba cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Ahora nos encontramos en el funeral de todas las víctimas de los ataques a Konoha. El cielo como despedida y demostrando el dolor de la Aldea, nos regala una triste lluvia, igual como ocurrió en el funeral del tercero. Al finalizar los funerales, todos se retiran a sus labores, Konoha estaba bajo estado de alerta.

Me encamino nuevamente hacia el Hospital, al pasar por el Ichiraku veo que Naruto se encuentra ahí, lo saludo, él me abraza...

Nar: Era mi amiga

Sak: Lo sé... también era mi amiga

Nar: Sabes... Hinata, ella hace un tiempo me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí

Sak: ¿Qué?

Nar: Lo que escuchaste... cuando tú estabas de novia con Sasuke. Pero yo...

Sak: Tú... ¿que?

Nar: Yo le dije que te amaba

Sak: Pobre Hinata

Nar: Ella ya lo sabía... me sonrió y me dijo que siempre podría contar con ella

Sak: T_T Así era Hinata

Nar: Sí... Ahora pienso que no merecía ese amor

Sak: No digas eso... Hinata... siempre quiso verte feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, no reniegues su amor

Nar: No lo hago... pero este dolor

Sak: Pasara...

Nar: Tsunade-sama dijo que esto no se va a quedar así

Sak: ¿Qué dices?

Nar: Esta organizando una contra ofensiva. Casi todos nosotros participaremos

Sak: Pero... Es muy peligroso

Nar: Pero hay que hacerlo, debemos acabar con esto de una vez o sino más personas saldrán lastimadas

Sak: Pero...

Nar: No te preocupes, el Teme y yo estaremos bien, somos muy fuertes.

Fui hacia la oficina de Tsunade-sama, yo también quería ir en esa misión. Pero se negó rotundamente a eso, yo debía permanecer en Konoha. No entendía el porque de su negativa, solo al decirme el motivo le encontré razón.

Ahora me encuentro caminando por las calles de Konoha, trato de ordenar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Hace casi una semana, era la novia de Naruto, al cual quería mucho. Pero luego Sasuke, al que creía muerto, había regresado y todos mis sentimientos habían aflorado nuevamente. A decir verdad, creo que nunca deje de amarlo. Antes de hablar con Tsunade-sama le iba a comunicar a Naruto que nos tomáramos un tiempo, ya que necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos por él y Sasuke. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

Kyyyaaa!!! Fan`s de Hinata no me maten!!! Pero me daba pena que siguiera sufriendo por Naruto… ¿Cuál será el motivo por él cuál Sakura no puede ir en esa misión???

La respuesta la sabrán el próximo año!!!! Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Un abrazo a todos…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!!!! Un feliz año nuevo que todos sus deseos se cumplan!!!

Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas, etc…. Aun me cuesta un poquito manejarme dentro de la pagina, pero vamos que se puede ^_^ Por lo menos las contis las puedo subir sin problemas… No los entretengo más y A leer!!!

En el capitulo anterior

Hace casi una semana, era la novia de Naruto, al cual quería mucho. Pero luego Sasuke, al que creía muerto, había regresado y todos mis sentimientos habían aflorado nuevamente. A decir verdad, creo que nunca deje de amarlo. Antes de hablar con Tsunade-sama le iba a comunicar a Naruto que nos tomáramos un tiempo, ya que necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos por él y Sasuke. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

Lo que sigue:

Capitulo 5: Partida X amor X noticia

Naruto narra:

Nos encontramos en la oficina de la Hokage. Todos los ninjas seleccionados para llevar a cabo la misión "Paz de Fuego" (soy igual que Shikamaru para darle nombre a las misiones ^_^) están presente, Kakashi-sensei nos detalla paso a paso en que consistirán nuestras estrategias y labores. Sasuke iría con Shino, Rock-Lee, Sai y otros más. Yo iría con Neji, Kiba, Chouji y otros más también. En total seríamos 5 equipos, deberíamos ubicarnos en nuestras posiciones al llegar a la Ciudad Imperial, ya que en ese lugar se encontraban resguardados los Señores Feudales, a una señal de los insectos de Shino atacaríamos. Sabíamos que era peligroso, pero era la única forma de acabar con esa estúpida guerra, que solo causaba muerte y tristeza.

Nos advirtieron que quizás no tuviésemos refuerzos, que tal vez estaríamos solos, así que aquellos que querían aceptar la misión, debían despedirse de sus seres queridos, ya que algunos no volverían. -Eso fue duro- Pensé. Pero era verdad, era una misión súper S

Salimos de ese lugar, la mayoría se retiro a ver a sus familias. Algunos a dar una vuelta, yo iba a ir al Ichiraku, luego iría a ver a Sakura.

Estaba degustando un rico Ramen, cuando Sasuke apareció a mi lado. Luego los dos estábamos conversando en la zona de entrenamiento, aquel lugar en el que nos convertimos en el equipo Kakashi.

Sas: Deberías quedarte

Nar: ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sas: Por Sakura. Esta misión es muy peligrosa, quizás no saldremos con vida. Tú has estado todo este tiempo a su lado, te quiere. Deberías quedarte con ella y no arriesgarte en esta misión.

Nar: Claro y tú si puedes ir

Sas: Ya me creyeron muerto una vez, si ahora en realidad muero, no importará.

Nar: De nuevo con eso Baka. Crees que voy a estar tranquilo mientras tú y los demás están en misión, voy a ir y punto.

Sas: Pero Sakura

Nar: Estas hablando como si fuésemos a morir. Yo no tengo pensado hacerlo. Además...

Sas: Además...

Nar: Ella te ama... nunca dejo de hacerlo... Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo me llegara a amar tanto como a ti, pero entendí que eso sería imposible.

Sas:...

Nar: Y tú también la amas... El que sobra aquí soy yo

Me aleje de ese lugar. Sasuke me dijo que esperara, pero no lo hice. Lo que antes le dije a Sasuke, trataba de no pensarlo, de hacerme el tonto, pero al final era la verdad, aunque me doliera. Sakura siempre había sido sincera conmigo. Sabía que en este año juntos había llegado a quererme y mucho, pero Sasuke siempre sería el amor de su vida. Y al regresar este, yo no tenía nada que hacer a su lado

Llegue frente a su casa, quería despedirme de ella, mañana partiríamos. Pero no fui capaz de llamar a su puerta, me iba cuando la vi aparecer en la esquina. Me vio, sonrió y camino hacia mí. De pronto se detuvo, pero rápidamente retomo su paso. Llego cerca de mí y me saludo, luego fijo su mirada hacia atrás de mí y saludo a otra persona que se encontraba ahí. Sasuke. Ambos teníamos él mismo deseo. Despedirnos de la persona que amábamos. Ella a su vez se notaba nerviosa.

Sak: Han venido a despedirse ¿o me equivoco?

Nar: Yo si... no se el Teme

Sas: Hmp... Cállate Dobe

Nar: ¿Qué has dicho?

Sak: Uf... ¿Nunca dejaran de discutir ^^?

Nar: No... Eso es lo mejor de nuestra amistad... ¿Estas más tranquila?

Sak: ¿Cómo?

Sas: Estabas nerviosa, se te notaba

Sak: Yo... bueno... sí

Volvíamos a estar los tres mejores amigos, la atmósfera que nos rodeaba era de mucha tranquilidad. La conversación se alargo más de lo que creíamos, recordábamos nuestros tiempos de gennins. Inevitablemente terminaron riéndose de mí. La noche empezó a mostrarse y fue el aviso de que debíamos despedirnos. Abrace a Sakura, ella correspondió a mi abrazo.

Nar: Cuídate mucho, si llegaran a atacar... no te arriesgues ¿me escuchaste?

Sak: Lo mismo te digo. Piensa antes de actuar.

Nar: Sí lo haré.

Nos separamos. Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y también la abrazó, pude notar que ese abrazo estaba lleno de amor. Decidí no mirarlos.

Sas: Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no pelearás al menos que sea necesario.

Sak: Lo... prometo, pero tú también cuídate.

Sas: Lo haré.

Sak: Ambos prométanme que regresaran.

Sas/Nar: Lo prometemos.

Ambos emprendimos el camino hacia nuestras casas, Sakura nos grito que nos cuidáramos, ambos nos dimos vuelta y le respondimos que lo haríamos. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y nos dijo que mañana estaría en las puertas de Konoha para despedirse nuevamente.

Sakura Narra

El reloj avanza, la hora en que los chicos van a marcharse se aproxima. El sol esta comenzando a aparecer. Tsunade-sama y Shizune se encuentran conmigo. Rápidamente comienzan a llegar los ninjas. Sasuke y Naruto también llegan. Kakashi-sensei le informa a Tsunade-sama que se marcharan en unos minutos.

Algunos familiares y amigos llegan de la mayoría de los ninjas llegan a despedirse. Yo me acerco a los chicos (Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Lee)

Sak: Buena suerte y que regresen con bien

Lee: ¡Sakura-san! Haz venido a despedirme ¡Que emoción!

Sak: Sí... claro ¬¬u

Shino: Cuando un camarada parte a una misión, es normal que sus amigos le deseen suerte. Son deseos de que regrese con bien

Kiba: Claro que regresaremos, pero antes derrotaremos a todos esos estúpidos señores feudales. Y los haremos pagar lo de Hinata.

Neji: Sí... Hinata fue una de las tantas personas que perdieron sus vidas en esta guerra. Nosotros acabaremos con todo eso

Sai: Pero Sakura no vino solo a despedirnos a nosotros ¿Qué va a pasar con esos dos y tú?

Chouji: Vamos Sai... se nota que no tienes tacto. Bueno chicos adelantémonos. Sakura gracias por preocuparte por nosotros.

Sak: Cuídense...

Los chicos se alejaron y nos dejaron a Naruto, Sasuke y a mí solos. El primero se abrazo a mí sorpresivamente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia Kakashi-sensei. Le dije que esperara, que debía hablar con él, pero no me escucho. Sasuke también se despidió, se iba a marchar cuando alcance a sujetarlo del brazo. Se detuvo y me miro.

Sas: ¿Qué pasa?

Sak: Te amo...

Sas: Sakura...

Sak: Déjame hablar... por favor

Sas: Esta bien

Sak: Te amo... y creo que siempre lo haré. Quería decirte que hablaría con Naruto y le diría lo que siento por ti, y... sí tú me aceptabas... volveríamos a estar juntos... pero...

Sas: Pero...

Sak: Hace dos días recibí una noticia... que lo cambia todo

Sas: ¿Qué pasa?

Sak:... Yo... yo...

Sas: Vamos Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sak: Yo... estoy... embarazada

Sas:...

Sak: Intente decírselo a Naruto, pero no pude. Cuando regrese se lo diré. Así que por favor cuídalo, por favor Sasuke.

Sas: ... No te preocupes... él volverá... yo me encargo de eso

Vi sufrimiento en su rostro, no quería verlo así. Sabía que yo era la culpable. Lo abrace, sabía que esta noticia le rompía el corazón, pero _**yo lo amaba a él**_. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Naruto nos observaba a lo lejos. Deje de abrazar a Sasuke. Éste me dijo que cuidaría a Naruto, y se marcho junto a todos. Los observe hasta que desaparecieron.

**Continuara**….

Ains… Que drama… Pobre Sasuke T_T Kyaaaa!!! No me gusta hacerlo sufrir… pero que se le va a hacer ahí que colocar un poco de drama… ¿¿¿Que pasará ahora con nuestros tres protagonistas??? La respuesta en los capis siguientes, espero no tardar en actualizar…

Saludos ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!!! ^_^ Nuevamente por aquí actualizando, lo más pronto que puedo.

Como siempre con poco tiempo, asi que agradezco a todos quienes leen este fic, y esperan ¿pacientemente? A que esta autora continúe… ^_^ No les entretengo más y nos vemos más abajo…

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Sas: Vamos Sakura ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sak: Yo... estoy... embarazada

Sas:...

Sak: Intente decírselo a Naruto, pero no pude. Cuando regrese se lo diré. Así que por favor cuídalo, por favor Sasuke.

Sas: ... No te preocupes... él volverá... yo me encargo de eso

Vi sufrimiento en su rostro, no quería verlo así. Sabía que yo era la culpable. Lo abrace, sabía que esta noticia le rompía el corazón, pero _**yo lo amaba a él**_. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Naruto nos observaba a lo lejos. Deje de abrazar a Sasuke. Éste me dijo que cuidaría a Naruto, y se marcho junto a todos. Los observe hasta que desaparecieron.

Lo que sigue:

Capitulo 6: Misión en progreso

Sasuke narra:

Vamos camino a nuestra misión. Vamos todos juntos, unos kms. Más adelante nos separaremos y seguiremos en equipos.

Pero todo eso me tiene sin cuidado, solo pienso en lo que me dijo Sakura, que esta embarazada. Un sueño que siempre he tenido, tener un hijo con Sakura. Pero en la realidad el hijo que ella espera nos es mío, es de Naruto. Lo observo, el dobe padre, no me lo puedo imaginar. Pero ¿que pasará con Sakura y conmigo?. Yo la amo y ella también me ama. Ah... demasiadas cosas en que pensar y este nos es momento para eso.

Llegamos al lugar en el cual nos separaremos. Mi grupo se infiltraría por el Este, el de Naruto por el Oeste, y así sucesivamente los demás hasta rodear la Ciudad Imperial. Antes de separarnos todos prometimos volver a Konoha.

Me encuentro en mi posición, Shino con sus insectos va informando a los equipos la cantidad de ninjas y la ubicación. Luego el volar de un halcón nos indica que el momento de atacar a llegado.

Nos dirigimos hacia el castillo Imperial, obviamente el camino se nos presenta con enemigos, pero nuestra fuerza es mayor. Explosiones en distintas direcciones nos avisan que los demás también deben estar luchando.

Naruto Narra:

Comenzamos el ataque, muchos ninjas nos entorpecen el camino, pero somos más fuertes que ellos. Una serie de explosiones nos retrasa un poco, pero pronto llegaremos al castillo imperial.

Neji con su Byakugan, nos advierte que más adelante hay ninjas que sin duda son de mejor nivel. Continuamos no nos rendiremos.

Al paso de las horas, los insectos de Shino nos informan que el grupo de Sasuke va a entrar al Castillo. Nosotros decidimos hacer lo mismo, al entrar una lluvia de kunais, reduce nuestro número, Neji va en persecución del ninja que provoco la lluvia de kunais, nos advierte qué continuemos, Chouji se queda con Neji. Nosotros continuamos. Kiba nos detiene, nos anuncia que hay más enemigos y que se encuentran ocultos, él se dirige hacia una muralla y con un golpe hace aparecer a un ninja, al instante aparecen cinco más y nos detienen con una barrera. Yo no me podía quedar en ese lugar, seguro que Sasuke y los demás también estaban luchando. Con el Gatsuga de Kiba/Akamaru y mi Rasengan, destruimos la barrera y seguimos adelante.

Al llegar a unas escaleras nos topamos con el equipo de Sasuke, subimos apresuradamente y nos separamos. Incontables enemigos nos esperan. Más no nos rendiremos.

Los otros equipos también llegan. El grupo de Kakashi-sensei se adelanta. Nosotros los cubrimos.

Nuestro cansancio comienza a notarse, nuestros ataques son más torpes, aun así el numero de enemigos se a reducido a seis. Pero son jounins, y tienen técnicas especiales, lo que los hace más difíciles de derrotar.

De pronto Neji y Chouji aparecen, con su ayuda y la de el equipo de Sasuke los derrotamos. Al llegar al salón principal el equipo de Kakashi-sensei había aniquilado a todos los Señores Feudales, pero los ninjas no se retiraban. Según ellos, ahora que nadie les iba a pagar, saquearían las Aldeas y Konoha era la más cercana. Al oír esto, los ataque, no permitiría que llegasen a Konoha. No lo haría.

Sasuke narra:

Al escuchar a los ninjas hablar sobre atacar Konoha, Naruto no se contuvo y fue a atacarlos, nosotros también lo hicimos. Pero pronto estuvimos rodeados, de los cinco equipos quedábamos solo tres, y esos ninjas nos superaban en número y armas, pero no en habilidad.

Formamos un círculo, así podríamos tener una visión más amplia de los enemigos. Comenzaron el ataque. Debo decir que las técnicas de esos ninjas eran muy buenas, pero tenían en frente a los mejores ninjas de Konoha, entre ellos a dos con el Sharingan y uno con el Byakugan. Derrotamos a tres.

Naruto y Kiba fueron tras dos ninjas que escapaban,

Kak: Esperen, Naruto, Kiba regresen

Nar: No dejaré que ese maldito se escape

Kiba: Yo tampoco

Kak: Rayos, estos chicos si que son tercos

Sai y yo fuimos tras Naruto. Neji, Chouji y Kakashi fueron tras Kiba, nos reuniríamos afuera del Castillo.

Al llegar a una gran habitación, escuche el ruido de los kunais chocando, Sai se acerco a una ventana y me aviso que Naruto estaba peleando afuera, y que estaba rodeado.

Al instante fuimos a ayudarlo, note que el chakra del Kyubi estaba saliendo a flote, le dije que se calmara, pero no me escucho. Fuimos atacados y tuve que dejar a Naruto. Estamos llegando a nuestro límite, hemos estado luchando casi sin descanso.

Derrotamos a todos los ninjas, me acerco a Naruto, esta volviendo a la normalidad.

Sas: Cálmate, ya todo termino

Nar: Eh... Sasuke... sí lo logramos

Sas: Vamos nos deben estar esperando

Sai: Me adelantare

Íbamos bajando las escaleras, cuando el jounin que creí derrotar apareció y con un rápido ataque se dirigió hacia mí. No me podía mover, otro ninja usaba su jutsu de parálisis. Estaba listo para recibir ese ataque. La imagen de Sakura llego a mi mente. Cerré los ojos para que eso fuera lo último que viera.

Continuará…

* * *

Kyaaaa!!!! Sasuke!!!!

AVISO: El próximo capi es el último T_T Ains, que penita!!!! Así que intentare subirlo, lo más pronto posible… el título es "Amigos, sueños por cumplir, despedida" … pero no crean que se van a librar de mi tan fácil… voy a comenzar a subir el 1er fic que escribí, (y el más extenso que he escrito hasta el momento) lleva por titulo "Un sentimiento" asi que atentos…

Como siempre agradecer sus reviews, quizás no alcanzo a responderlos, pero los leo y me rio con sus comentarios, tomo nota de lo que me sugieren y me sube el ego obviamente ja,ja,ja,ja, ja. Muchísimas gracias y nos leemos en el capi final de Naruto Uchiha…

Kotexan1011


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, que pena T_T Este es el último capítulo… ha llegado el final. Millones de gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Es gratificante saber que las ideas de mi cabecita loca ^_^ agradan a muchos!!!

No les entretengo más y doy paso al último capitulo, que los disfruten y nos vemos más abajo.

******************

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Sasuke narra:

Íbamos bajando las escaleras, cuando el jounin que creí derrotar apareció y con un rápido ataque se dirigió hacia mí. No me podía mover, otro ninja usaba su jutsu de parálisis. Estaba listo para recibir ese ataque. La imagen de Sakura llego a mi mente. Cerré los ojos para que eso fuera lo último que viera.

**Lo que sigue:**

Capítulo 7: Amigos X Sueños por cumplir X Despedida

Sakura narra:

Me encuentro con Tsunade-sama y Shizune. Estoy ordenando algunos papeles en el archivero...

Shi: Sakura-san deberías descansar

Sak: Lo sé, pero el mantenerme ocupada, hace que no me sienta

angustiada. Hace 4 días que los chicos se fueron a esa misión y no hemos recibido noticia alguna.

Tsu: Tranquila Sakura...son fuertes. Además Kakashi esta con ellos.

Sak: Lo sé...pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ellos

Tsu: Es normal, yo también estoy preocupada...pero confió en que regresaran con bien

Shi: Ya verás que pronto regresaran...Además debes calmarte, eso no le hace bien al bebé.

Sak: Es verdad...estoy embarazada...bien, ya no me preocupare tanto.

Tsu: Bien dicho

Tome algunos documentos, que Tsunade-sama ya había firmado, para archivarlos. Camine hacia la puerta, Shizune la abrió, iba a cruzar el umbral cuando un dolor en mi pecho, hizo que dejara caer los documentos al suelo. Shizune y Tsunade-sama se apresuraron a ayudarme, no entendía que me ocurría, pero una desazón inundaba mi pecho. Algo malo había ocurrido, tenía ese presentimiento.

Tsu: Sakura cálmate

Shi: Voy por agua

No pude escuchar nada más poco a poco fui perdiendo la conciencia, todo se fue a negro, me desmaye.

Sasuke narra

Sentí un golpe y rodé escaleras abajo, medio aturdido observe hacia arriba. Vi a Naruto derrotar a ambos ninjas, me puse de pie, él se dio la vuelta y me sonrió con su pulgar en alto, haciéndome entender que todo estaba bien. De pronto se tambaleo y cayó, me apresure a ayudarlo. Note que estaba herido, tenía mucha sangre, trate de detener su hemorragia con mi haori, pero no pude. Lo tome en brazos y salí llamando a Kakashi, a todos alguien que lo ayudara.

Pronto Kakashi venía en mi ayuda, al ver el estado de Naruto palideció una mueca de tristeza inundo su rostro

Kak: No... se... puede hacer nada...

Sas: Pero que...ahí algo que podamos hacer...en el otro grupo había ninja médicos

Kak: Todos están muertos ¿recuerdas?

Sas: Pero...

Kak: Le hirieron… dos órganos vitales, si lo movemos… solo sufri… ra

Kiba: Pero si lo llevamos a Konoha... Tsunade-sama...

Neji: No hay tiempo...

Lee: Yo lo llevo...soy muy veloz

Kak: Él no lo logrará… su chakra casi desaparece y con él su fuerza vital

Cho: Pero no es posible

Nar: Ya no importa...cof...cof (Nótese los efectos de sonido ^^)

Sas: No hables…yo te llevaré (Aunque con el Sharingan, podía ver fácilmente que Kakashi tenía razón)

Nar: No teme...ya se...que de esta no me salvo

Sas: Vamos se fuerte...le prometiste a Sakura que regresarías

Nar: Sakura... bueno ahora tú la cuidaras ¿cierto?

Sas: Pero Naruto...debes vivir...porque tú...tú vas a ser padre

Nar: ¡Qué...voy a tener...un hi...jo? …Sasuke...voy a ser...padre

Vi lágrimas aparecer en su rostro. Me dolía en el alma verlo así

Sas: Tienes que vivir por él

Nar: Tú lo cuidaras

Sas: No dobe...tú debes hacerlo

Nar: No podré...estoy muriendo… lo sé

Sas: Dijiste que ibas a ser Hokage

Nar: Ah...Es verdad...pero protegí la Aldea como uno, Sasuke...cuida a mi hijo...el si se convertirá en Hokage, mi sueño... se hará realidad a través de él...cof,cof

Sas:¡Naruto!

Nar: Al fin...logramos...terminar la misión...su deber ahora...será...proteger...Konoha

Kiba: T-T Ni que lo digas así lo haremos

Cho: T-T Si es una promesa

Sai: U_U Protegeremos todo lo que tú quieres

Neji: U_U Tienes razón, por ti, por Hinata y los demás que a Konoha vuelva la paz

Shino: u_u Tranquilo, deja todo en nuestras manos

Lee: Naruto...gracias

Kakashi solo se acerco a Naruto, tomo una de sus manos y guardo silencio, parecía como si le hablara con sus pensamientos. Naruto me hablo nuevamente su voz se apagaba

Nar: Teme...ahora tú debes...prometerme...que cuidaras a Sakura y...a mi hijo

Sas: Lo prometo...sabes que lo haré

Nar: Me hubiera gustado... conocerlo Teme...T_T Solo quiero que sean felices

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar, Naruto también lloraba, en realidad en el rostro de todos los presentes había lágrimas.

La vida de Naruto se fue apagando poco a poco al cerrar sus ojos un último suspiro con él nombre de Sakura.

Al ver que no respiraba, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Solo algunos sollozos se sentían, Kakashi coloco las manos de Naruto sobre su pecho, luego pidió que todos los presentes rezaran por Naruto.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, se suponía que todos regresaríamos. Podemos ver los rostros de los Hokages, sabemos que pronto llegaremos a Konoha.

Sakura narra

Me despierto en el Hospital, luego de desmayarme Tsunade-sama me trajo hasta acá y me colocaron unos calmantes, ya que en mi estado no era bueno que estuviera tan alterada.

Luego de convencer a Tsunade-sama de que me dejara salir del Hospital, me encamine a las puertas de Konoha, tengo una extraña sensación. Quizás hoy regresen, eso espero.

Me encuentro conversando con Izumo y Kotetsu (Los guardias de las puertas) cuando comienzan a divisarse siluetas a lo lejos, mi respiración se agita. Llevo una de mis manos a mi pecho, mi corazón pareciera que se fuera a salir.

Un grupo de ninjas se acerca, distingo entre ellos a los muchachos, veo a Sasuke. Mi primer impulso es correr a abrazarlo, pero me abstengo. Sasuke se adelanta al grupo y se detiene frente a mí, su rostro esta triste. Yo no aguanto más y lo abrazo, daba gracias a Dios por que había regresado con bien.

Sak: No sabes lo preocupada que he estado estos días ¿estas bien? ¿Estas herido?...

Sas:... Si solo son algunos rasguños

Sak:: ¿Y Naruto, dónde esta?

Vi que el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba aun más triste, se coloco a mi lado y se queda en silencio. Solo observa hacia los chicos que vienen, yo también observo; veo que traen un cuerpo. No hizo falta que Sasuke me digiera nada, me acerque, los muchachos se detuvieron. Levante el haori de Sasuke, estaba ensangrentado, y pude ver a Naruto, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, me arrodille a su lado limpie un poco su rostro, se veía tranquilo pero pálido. Sasuke me ayudo a pararme y Kakashi sensei cubrió nuevamente a Naruto y siguieron su camino. Yo estaba abrazada a Sasuke. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la Torre de la Hokage.

Sak: Si hubiera ido con ustedes...

Sas: No te atormentes...no es culpa tuya sino mía

Sak:: ¿Por que dices eso?

Sas: El me protegió...él que debería estar muerto soy yo...

Sak: Sasuke...no digas eso

Sas: ¿Sabes? Le dije que iba a ser padre y lloro de alegría

Sak: T_T Oh...Naruto...lo lamento...lo lamento... yo...y

No resistí y me desmaye, Sasuke me llevo al Hospital, las emociones habían sido muchas para mí. Solo el día del Funeral, me dejaron salir. Sasuke se mantuvo siempre a mi lado.

Fue triste despedir a Naruto, darse cuenta de que ya no volveríamos a escuchar su risa, sus payasadas en fin. Mucha gente llego desde otras aldeas, la noticia se había difundido rápidamente.

Una vez que todo termino, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos frente a la lapida de Naruto

Sak: Gracias por todo Naruto...siempre vas a estar en mi corazón...gracias por todas las alegrías que me diste...y no te preocupes ya no llorare... se que eso hacia que te pusieras triste.

Sas: Cumpliré con lo que me pediste, no por que te lo prometí, sino porque quiero hacerlo...

Sak: Le hablare a tú hijo sobre tus aventuras, ¿sabes? Creo que heredara tú gusto por la comida, estos días he pasado comiendo ramen

Sas: Seguro será como tú ¿No crees Naruto? Tú dijiste que llegaría a ser Hokage, no dudo que lo hará, yo lo ayudaré, también va a ser mi hijo y Naruto Uchiha será su nombre, decidimos que lleve el nombre de su padre Naruto.

************

Bueno… no me gusto el final, muchas lágrimas T_T Por eso… hice un epilogo, así que pronto estarán leyendo, ahora sí el final de este fic… nos leemos hasta esa oportunidad, ahora me voy a actualizar mi otro fic "Un sentimiento" y pronto comenzaré a subir "Un nuevo comienzo".

Hasta pronto!!!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh por fin puedo actualizar… problemas graves con mi Pc, pobre esta en la UCI… pero ya lo sacare de ese estado.

Por suerte tenía guardado el fic en mi teléfono, y no lo perdí, asi que aprovechando que me mandaron de compras, paso a un Cyber a subir el epilogo de mi historia, es cortito… pero me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Bueno, nos leemos más abajo….

* * *

Epílogo

**Ahora narro yo ^^**

En una casa del Clan Uchiha, dos personas están entrenando, una voz los llama y ambos salen corriendo, una vez llegados a la casa se escuchan unas risas

Sak: Veo que gano... ¡Naruto!, así que le toca más postre que a Sasuke ^^

Sas: ¡ ¿Qué? !... No es justo...

Nar: Papá...si me das tú Ramen... yo te doy de mi postre

Sas: ¿En serio?

Nar: Sip... El entrenamiento me dio mucha hambre, además que el ramen es mi favorito

Sak: No te preocupes, hice mucho ramen...se que es tú plato favorito, además del postre, así que pueden comer tranquilos

Nar: Mamá... ¿y Mikoto? ¿Esta durmiendo?

Sak: Sí...ya sabes que los bebés pasan durmiendo

Sas: Es una floja...me pregunto ¿a quién se parecerá?

Nar: A mí no...Yo me levanto temprano todos los días

Sas: Si, si...como tú digas

Sak: Ya coman que se va a enfriar el ramen

Nar: Sip... saben tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo

Sasuke se abraza a Sakura y...

Sas: Además de hermosa, pero es **Mía**

Nar: Nooo...es mi mamá...pero si tienes razón es **Tú** esposa... ¡Ah! Cuando crezca y sea Hokage voy a buscar una esposa tan linda como mamá

Sak: ¡Que lindo!

Sas: Pero espero que sea linda solamente, porque si tiene la fuerza de tu madre, estarás en serios problemas ^^

Sak: Oye...

Nar: No te preocupes, voy a ser el Hokage. No habrá nadie más fuerte que yo **Naruto Uchiha El Próximo Hokage**

Sas: Pero eso será cuando me derrotes, y para eso falta mucho

Nar: Pero algún día lo haré, ya veras papá

Sak: Ya, coman o me llevare el ramen

Nar: Nooo

Sasuke sonríe nostálgico al recordar a su amigo Naruto Uzumaki, cuando alguien le quería quitar su preciado ramen.

Nar: Luego voy a ir a jugar a casa de Hinata, sus padres me invitaron

Sak: Neji y Tenten están muy contentos de que la pequeña Hinata tenga buenos amigos

Nar: Sip...pero antes le iré a dejar unas flores a mi papá Naruto

Sas: Yo te acompañare

Sak: Y yo

En otro lugar muy, muy lejos. Una pareja observaba a la familia Uchiha Haruno. Ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas, en sus rostros se podía reflejar tranquilidad, y alegría.

¿?: Es igual a ti… Naruto

Nar: ¿Eh… yo era así?... Hinata

Hin: Aja… eras muy lindo ^//^

Nar: ¿Era? Ahora no lo soy, si parezco un ángel, hasta alas tengo.

Hin: No…no es eso… solo… U//U

Nar: Eres un encanto, te sonrojas por todo… tranquila.

Hin: ¡Naruto!

Nar: Vamos, quiero estar por un momento cerca de ellos… me acompañas

Hin: Si

Así aquellos que en vida fueron separados, ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad en aquel lugar donde todos los sufrimientos y penas quedaban atrás, y donde sus corazones nuevamente comenzaban a latir… Pero esta vez, para ser correspondidos… Ahora ellos eran felices y lo serían por toda la eternidad

Al llegar al cementerio, todos dejan unas flores en la lápida de Naruto Uzumaki, el pequeño Naruto Uchiha reza un poco y luego se va corriendo, Sasuke con Mikoto en brazos y abrazado por Sakura lo observan marcharse. No pueden evitar recordar a su querido amigo, el pequeño Naruto Uchiha era idéntico a él.

Sas: Espero que de donde estés, estés orgulloso de Naruto, tanto como lo estoy yo...

Por respuesta una brisa los rodea y deja caer unas hojas frente a ellos

Nar: Lo estoy… y cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a encontrar y podré decírselos frente a frente… Gracias

Hin: Naruto…

Nar: Vamos Hinata, es hora de irnos…

Entrelazan sus manos y desaparecen entre una nueva brisa

Sak: Sasuke, escuchaste eso…

Sas: Tú también…esa voz era…

Sak/Sas: Naruto…

Sak: Él también esta orgulloso…

Sas: Hmp… tiene que estarlo… es igual de cabezota que él

Sak: Oye, no digas eso… aunque es verdad

Sas: Vamos a casa, Mikoto se durmió

Ambos shinobis emprenden el camino de regreso a su casa. Pero antes Sasuke vuelve a la lápida de Naruto.

Sas: Cuando sea el momento, espero que nos volvamos a ver… Amigo

**FIN**

Bien, hasta aquí llega esta historia, pero recuerden que he comenzado otra, y tengo varias más, bueno no tantas; pero últimamente me siento inspirada y estoy comenzando un nuevo fic… pero lo comenzare a subir cuando ya tenga algo bien armado.

Mis agradecimientos a todos quienes me dejaron reviews contandome que les parecia la historia, a quienes me colocaron en alertas, favoritos, a quienes me agregaron como su autora favorita, ^_^ es un placer, se siente muy bien saber que mis historias son tan bien recibidas. Espero seguir escribiendo y mejorando, y seguir leyendo sus reviews en mis próximas historias, un abrazo y nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

Chaus.

_**Kotexan1011**_


End file.
